Time To Fight
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia has a rough night and Elliot comes to the rescue! But can he keep her safe from her ex boyfriend? EO friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to do another Olivia and Elliot friendship fic. Only a 2 parter. Unless more is requested!  
I own nothing expect Olivia's stupid boyfriend, Nick Appleberry**

Olivia came home from work once again to an abusive Nick, she was getting sick and tired of being punched, kicked, thrown up against the wall and used for sex every single night, when she came home from work. It started about 8 months after they started dating.

The first 8 months she was happy, he did everything for her, he was such a gentleman, but after the 8th month, out of the blue, he became abusive.

She couldn't tell Elliot, because Nick threatened to kill him if she told him or anyone else, and she couldn't let her boyfriend kill her best friend, plus she was certain that he would think she was weak and/or useless.

"Luckily Elliot doesn't know, otherwise he will think I'm useless and weak" she thought as Nick walked up to her.

"Where the fuck have you been, bitch? It's after midnight. Were you out having a cheap fuck with Elliot?" he asked very rudely before delivering his first punch to her face for the night.

She'd had enough of the pain that he caused her every night. It was time to stick up for herself. She lashed out full force.

Her right fist came in to contact with his jaw, before coming in to contact with his abdomen. He screamed out in pain. She was much stronger then he thought she was.

"You fucking worthless bitch. I'm the one that sacrificed everything to help you when you thought you lost everything and this is how you repay me. You are fucking so un-loveable, it's obvious why Elliot won't fuck you!" he yelled at her before walking out.

Once Nick slammed the door behind him, Olivia sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands and cried.

The things he said hurt her deep down inside. "Is that the real reason Elliot won't have sex with me? Am I that un-loveable? Is that why my mother used to hurt me?" those questions kept going through her head as she cried until the phone rang some time later.

She wiped away her tears and cleared her throat before picking up her cell phone.

"Benson" she answered trying to sound normal.

Elliot noticed how upset she sounded and could tell she had been crying. He had known her long enough to know.

"Liv, honey have you been crying?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She thought about denying it, but she knew that Elliot would be able to tell.

She sighed. "Yeah, I have, El. I broke it off with Nick" she managed to get out, before breaking down in to tears again.

The sound of Olivia upset and crying pulled at his heart. He hated to hear his best friend/partner upset or in pain. She deserved to be happy. That's why he didn't say anything, when she seemed happy with Nick even though he was jealous deep down inside.

"Honey, I'm on my way" he said as he pulled on a shirt, with his cell phone on speaker.

"No, El. I don't wanna interrupt your night" she said trying to stay strong and not be a burden.

"Yes, Liv. I'm coming" he said then hung up as he ran out to his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lied on her couch, snuggled up in a blanket and clutching a pillow tightly to her chest as she cried.

She was glad that she had given Elliot a key for emergencies, meaning she wouldn't have to get up to unlock the door for him.

She still felt like a burden to Elliot, having him drive to her apartment to comfort her at one in the morning. She did ask him not to bother coming, but he wouldn't listen, but she was thankful that he did care for her enough to drive all that way.

She loved him with all her heart, not realising that Elliot felt the same, and he had done since the first time he saw her, it was her first day in Special Victims when Cragen introduced them to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia had just about fallen asleep on her couch, when she heard a key in the lock of her apartment door. She was just hoping that he was Elliot and not Nick returning to abuse her some more. Finally the door swung open, followed by a sweet, caring deep voice.

"Liv, honey, where are you?" Elliot called out in to the apartment, the concern and fear clearly evident in his voice.

Olivia was too busy crying to answer, but luckily Elliot could hear her sobs and sniffles and followed them in to the living room and to her couch. He found her sobbing, but it was evident that she was trying her hardest to hold back the tears; it was just not going her way.

He walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside her, and to his surprise, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed in to his shoulder.

As she continued to sob in to his shoulder, he gently scooped her up off the couch; he was surprised by how light she actually was.  
"Oh my God, she has lost a shit load of weight she didn't need to lose" he thought to himself as he carried her to bed.

He went to lay her down on the bed, but she refused to let go. Now she had let her defensive walls down, she wasn't about to let Elliot go.

"Liv, honey, you've gotta let go"

She didn't listen; she clung on to him tighter. "Please don't leave me" she begged.

Elliot had never heard her beg like that before; her unusual behaviour was beginning to really worry him. This was not the Olivia Benson he knew. Detective Olivia Benson never begged like a scared child and she very rarely cried.

"What the fuck did that asshole do to her?" he thought to himself as he tried to free himself from Olivia's tight grip around his neck.

"Honey, let go, I promise you that I won't leave you, ever. I'll lie in the bed beside you, if you want"

She nodded and finally released her grip from around his neck, so he gently laid her down on the bed, before walking around the other side.

He laid behind her, but wasn't sure if he should wrap his arms around her, but she answered that question for him, by turning over to face him and grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her middle.

Elliot kissed her forehead and she snuggled in to him.

"I love you, El" she finally admitted.

"I love you too"

She began to cry when he said that.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked confused, "Is it something Nick said?"

She nodded. "He said I was un-loveable. And that's why you'd never fuck me"

Elliot sighed and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Honey, he's full of shit. But he's right, I wouldn't fuck you... I would make love to you" he said and smiled, when he felt her smile in to his chest.

After a few minutes, he noticed that her body had finally relaxed, and her breathing had evened out. She was finally asleep.

He looked at the clock. 3:12am. "I better get some sleep too" he thought to himself, before drifting off himself.

He woke sometime later, to a scream. Olivia's scream.

"What the fuck?" he thought, before his eyes shot open to see why she had screamed.

-----------------------------------

**Well there is chapter one, please review to see chapter two!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter. Please read and review! Simon doesn't exist in this story!  
I own nothing to do with the show.**

Elliot woke to find that Olivia was screaming because Nick had returned and was in her room with a gun aimed at her. She was absolutely terrified for the both of them.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's gun from beside the bed and aimed it at Nick. "Put the gun down, Nick"

"Fuck you, Elliot" and went to cock the gun.

Elliot cocked his gun and the next moment two gun shots were heard through out the apartment.

Nick fell to the floor clutching his chest, Elliot got off the bed to see if he was dead.

"He's dead, Liv"

He didn't get any response from Olivia, so he turn about and he saw her clutching her chest. The bastard shot her in the chest. He jumped up and ran to her, taking off his shirt and pressing it again her wound.

"It's ok, Liv" he whispered as he dialled 911.

"Yes, this is Detective Elliot Stabler, I need a bus at Broadway and 112th Street. Apartment 3C. Gun shot wound to the chest" he spoke really fast, panicking.

Olivia was groaning in pain and mumbling something in coherent.

"Liv, don't talk honey. Help is on the way"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, before finally finding her voice, although it was weak and raspy. "I...I l-love...y-you" she managed to get out before the blackness took over.

" I love you too, Liv" he said then noticed that she was moving anymore.

He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one, but it was faint and shallow. "Oh shit, come on, Liv, stay with me baby" he whispered trying to shake her awake.

She didn't wake but he was relieved when he heard the sirens increasing in volume. Help was nearly there. Moments later, he sighed in relief when he heard the EMTs running up with a gurney.

He moved out the way as they ran up to them.

"Name?" The young male EMT asked as they put Olivia on the gurney.

"Her name is Olivia Benson. Age 41" Elliot answered as they ran to the elevator.

"Any medical conditions we should know about?" The EMT asked as they got in to the elevator and the doors closed.

Elliot thought for a moment, he couldn't think of any. "Not that I know of"

The rest of the ride to Mercy General Hospital was a blur for Elliot, although he remembered that Olivia was unconscious the whole way and they had almost lost her twice.

They had to shock her, because her heart kept beating in crazy rhythms. He was scared that he was going to lose his best friend. He couldn't lose her; she was the one person that could calm him down, when he was angry. And she kept him sane. He loved her more then anyone, he'd ever loved before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the hospital, Elliot ran beside the gurney holding Olivia's hand until the EMTs stopped him before he could go in to the trauma room with them.

"Sorry, sir, you have to wait in the waiting room. We promise to keep you informed" a young blonde curly haired female nurse said in a caring voice.

Elliot nodded and wiped away some stray silent tears.

"Maybe you should call her family"

Elliot sighed. "She doesn't have any. I'm her next of kin though"

"Oh ok. Well I'm Nurse Abigail Simms. If you need anything, just ask for me at the desk. But I promise that I will come find you as soon as I find out anything"

"Thank you" Elliot replied and walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked in to the waiting room and saw a public phone.

"I should call Casey and the rest of the squad" he thought to himself.

He walked up to the phone and dialled in Casey's office phone number, hoping that she wasn't in court. The call was diverted to voicemail. He sighed. Casey must be in court.

"Uh Casey, it's Elliot. I just rang to let you know that Liv is in Mercy General...She was shot" he quickly said, then hung up.

He looked around to see if he could see that nurse, but she was nowhere in sight. "They must still be working on her" he thought before turning back to the phone and calling the squad room.

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking"

"Capt. It's Elliot, Liv was shot, she's in Mercy General"

"Oh my God! I'm on my way" Cragen replied in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the trauma room.

"Oh shit, her heart's not liking this" Dr McDonald said as he worked on stabilising Olivia, "Quick, get me the paddles"  
Nurse Simms quickly gave him the paddles.

"Charge to 200...Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Come on, Olivia. Just think about Elliot" Nurse Simms said.

"Charge to 250" He said again, as he placed the paddles on her chest before zapping her heart.

ZAP. No change.

"Oh God, come on. Come on, Olivia. Don't leave us" Nurse Simms said again.

Dr McDonald sighed. "Ok, one last time" he said and placed the paddles and shocked her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot hung up the phone after informing Cragen on the current situation and starting pacing around the waiting room, praying and begging that Olivia would be alright. He couldn't lose her.

After pacing around for twenty minutes, he sat down in a chair with his head in his hands.

A couple minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very worried Casey.

"What the hell happened, Elliot?"

Elliot sighed, "Liv broke it off with Nick. I rang her and she'd been crying, I went over there and comforted her. She felt asleep, I must have as well, cos when I woke, Nick was in the room with a gun. I shot him dead and he shot Liv in the chest"

Casey finally let her unshed tears fall. "Please tell me, that she'll be ok" she begged.

Elliot caressed her arm, and was about to tell, before noticing Nurse Simms walk up to them.

"Hello Elliot. Who's this?"

"This is Olivia's friend, Casey Novak"

"Hello Casey"

"Hi" Casey replied.

"Ok, Olivia has been stabilised, she is now in surgery. I'll tell you know when we have more news"

Elliot and Casey nodded.

"Thanks" Elliot said.

The young nurse smiled in response and walked away.

--------------------------

**I've decided to make this story longer, so please read and review for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
**

Elliot and Casey were still waiting in the waiting room three hours later for Olivia to come out of surgery.

They were worried sick about her, since there had been no word on her condition, since they last saw the nurse saying they were taking her in to surgery.

Captain Cragen, Fin and Munch had already been and gone, since another important case had come up but told Elliot and Casey to pass on their love to her.

"Why haven't they told us anything?" Casey asked panicking.

Elliot rubbed her back before standing up.

I don't know. I... don't... know" Elliot mumbled before beginning to pace around the room.

Casey looked up at Elliot with fear and worry in her eyes. "Please stop pacing around, Elliot. You making me nauseous"

Elliot had to control his anger. He wasn't angry at Casey, and he didn't want to accidentally snap at her. So he just sat down back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed his face before looking up again.

He was about to say something to Casey, when he saw a surgeon walking up to them.

He hoped it was Olivia's surgeon because he was desperate to know that she had pulled through the surgery and would live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elliot Stabler?" The short chubby brown haired man asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yes"

The doctor said beside him. "My name is Dr Jackson Smith. Should she be listening?" he asked referring to Casey.

"Yes. This is Casey Novak. One of Olivia's good friends"

Dr Smith nodded. "Ok, well... We got the bullet out. She was lucky it just missed her right lung, so I expect a full recovery. But she needs lots of rest and no active work for at least 6 months. What work does she do?"

"She and I are Special Victims Detectives"

Dr Smith nodded. "Ok, she can go back to work on desk duty in four months. But as I said no active work for 6 months"

Elliot nodded in understanding and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks. Can we please see her now?"

"She's in recovery right now. But you can go see her; she should be waking up any moment now. Room 23B, third door on your left" The doctor said as he pointed down the hall to the right of them.

Elliot and Casey stood. "Thanks a lot" Elliot said to the doctor before the both of them walked in the direction of Olivia's hospital room.

When they got to the closed hospital room, in which their best friend was laying asleep inside, Elliot's hand was shaking as he turned the door handle to open the door. He finally got the door open and he and Casey walked in.

Olivia looked so tiny and vulnerable in the bed. Her tan skin was nearly as pale as the off white coloured hospital sheets.  
She was hooked up to various things, a heart monitor, IVs which contained morphine and something else, that he didn't know, she also had an oxygen tube in her nose.

Elliot sat on the bed beside Olivia, as Casey sat on the seat beside the bed, holding one of Olivia's hands. Elliot caressed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face, before noticing the sudden fluttering of her eyes. She was waking up.

"Casey, she's waking" he said and Casey looked up smiled.

Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek. "Come on, baby, open your eyes. You can do it, honey" he coached her.

Olivia opened her left eye and looked around. When she noticed that Elliot and Casey were there with her and that she was safe, she opened her right eye as well and smiled.

"Hey" she finally spoke. Her voice was quiet and raspy.

Elliot caressed her cheek. "Hey honey"

"Hey Liv" Casey replied from beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked concerned.

Olivia smiled. "Like I've been shot" she giggled a bit, but stopped because it hurt her chest too much.

Elliot and Casey both smiled.

"Just woken up from having a bullet removed and you still have a sense of humour" Casey replied.

Olivia nodded as she yawned. "So when can I go home?"

"I'm guessing not for a few days at least, Liv. But we can ask Dr Smith when he returns"

Olivia nodded as she snuggled in to Elliot. "Is Nick dead?" she asked since she doesn't remember anything after noticing she had been shot, which was before Elliot had jumped off the bed to go to Nick.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Yes, baby. He's dead; he can never hurt you again"

Casey's cell phone began to vibrate in her coat pocket. "Sorry, Liv. I'll see you tomorrow"

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's chest. "Thanks for coming, Case"

"No problem, Liv" she replied and left as she answered her phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia rested her head back in to Elliot's chest and was just happy to lie there inhaling his scent. Before long she was asleep again, as Elliot sat there rubbing her back.

Once he noticed that her breathing had evened out and she was lightly snoring, he smiled.

She always seemed to sleep easier in the safety of his strong arms, he thought back to all the times she had fallen asleep in his arms until he was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating.

He gently moved from behind Olivia and gently rested her head on the pillow, before getting up. He just missed the call when he got outside the room, so he looked at the caller id. Cragen had called. He walked outside the hospital and called him back.

"Hey Capt, it's Elliot. Sorry I just missed you call...Oh my God, are you kidding?... When?...How?...Do you know who?...Ok thanks. I guess I'll let Liv know...Ok bye" he was in shock when he closed his cell phone.

"How the hell am I gonna break the news to Liv? She'll be devastated" he thought as he walked back in to the hospital.

He re-entered Olivia's room to find her awake and crying.

"Hey, hey, Liv. What's wrong honey?" he asked as he got back on the bed with her.

She wrapped her arms around him and clung on tightly. "I thought you left me" she sobbed in to his shoulder.

"Sorry, babe. I had to take a call...There's something I need to tell you" he said and sighed.

Olivia noticed something was wrong and looked up at him with confusion clearly evident in her chocolate brown eyes. "What?"

----------------------------------

**Well there it was please review to see the next chapter!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. Here is the next chapter!  
Please read and review!!!**

Olivia continued to look up at him. And saw that he was hesitating to tell her. It was obviously something really bad. She began to panic. "What, El?" she tried again, "Please tell me. It's worse not telling me...Please tell me, you're starting to freak me out"

Elliot gently caressed her left cheek, and sighed, before finally finding the courage to tell her the bad news. He held her close, because he knew that she would break down as soon as he told her.

"Liv, after Casey left..."

"What, after Casey left?" she was panicking even more then, especially since it involved her other best friend.

Elliot took a deep breath before continuing to pass on the bad news. "Well...she...was...ah...kidnapped, Liv. No-one knows where she is...She was taken a few blocks away"

Olivia broke down in to tears, and was smacking Elliot in the chest. "No, no. You're lying...She's either in court or in her office...You're lying...you're lying...stop lying...tell me the truth" she sobbed.

Elliot began to rub her back, "Honey, I wish that it was a lie. But Cragen wouldn't lie about it, baby"

She stopped smacking him and laid her head back in to his chest as she continued to sob. She was in shock. "No, not Casey. We have to find her"

Elliot brushed a stray bit of her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. "Munch, Fin and the Captain are on it, Liv. You need to rest and I've been ordered to stay here and keep you company. But I'm sure they will find her" Elliot tried to reassure her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the 1-6 precinct, Munch, Fin and Cragen were pacing around and making calls. It was their case, since from the information they got, Casey could become a Special Victim, herself. They were trying their hardest to stop that from happening.

Fin hung up the phone, once yet another conversation had ended. He stood and walked up to Munch and Cragen, where they were looking up at the board. "Eyewitness says that she saw a muscular, Caucasian male about 6 foot was seen carrying a woman of Casey's description in to a black van about 5 blocks from the hospital. The lady said that the woman in his arms was most probably drugged, since she seemed limp in his arms. She said that she was certain that she wasn't dead"

Cragen sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "Ok, go down to the location and see if you can find any evidence. John, go with him"

Munch nodded, and he and Fin took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Olivia's hospital room, Elliot was still cradling her as she sobbed in to his chest.

"Why?" she asked.

Her voice muffled by Elliot's chest, and he didn't quite hear what she said.

"Huh? What did you say, Liv?" he asked.

She moved her head, slightly away from his chest and said it again. "Why?"

"Why what, honey?" he asked slightly confused.

"Why is there some many bad things happening to me or to the people I love...I'm scared that you're next" she whispered, but loud enough for Elliot to hear.

He kissed her forehead in a caring matter. "I don't know, Liv. But I'm fine, don't think like that. It's just something that happened" he said, trying to settle her mind.

But he didn't know what to say, because he didn't what to accidentally say the wrong thing and upset her even more then she already was, worrying about her best friend.

After twenty minutes of only hearing Olivia's sobs, he noticed that her hiccupping breaths had ended and were now evened out and the sobs had ended.

He looked down at her to see that she had exhausted herself and she was now sleeping, but unfortunately not peacefully, he noticed the pain that she was in, by her facial expression as she slept.

He sighed. He needed to know how the search was going, but if he moved, Olivia would wake, and he didn't want to wake her, she needed as much rest as possible.

Elliot looked around for the nurse call button; he found it on the bedside table. He pressed it and waited for a nurse to walk in.

An older grey haired female nurse dressed in pink scrubs walked in. "Hello, I'm Nurse Rebecca Simmons. How is the patient?"

Elliot sighed. "She's ok for now, she just cried herself to sleep. But I was wondering if you could do something for me...I know I'm not a patient, but if I move, I'll wake her"

Nurse Simmons nodded in understanding. "What can I do for you then, Sir?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Elliot Stabler" he said extending a hand.

She shook his hand smiling. "And what's your friend's name? I would normally know, but I've only just come on duty"

"This is Olivia Benson"

Rebecca smiled. "Ok, what can I do?"

"Could you please ring the 1-6 Precinct's Special Victims Unit and patch it through to this line? I need to speak to our Captain about an important case"

Rebecca's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You two are Special Victims Detectives?"

Elliot nodded.

"I have so much respect for you guys. You helped my niece, when she was raped three years ago... Ok, I'll go do that right away for you"

Elliot smiled. "Thank you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking"

"Oh hi, this is Nurse Rebecca Simmons from Mercy General. Detective Stabler would like to speak to you, so I'll just patch you through"

"Thanks" Cragen replied after he finished panicking thinking something had seriously happened to Olivia or Elliot while in hospital.

"Hey Capt." Elliot started the conversation, once the call had been patched through to Olivia's hospital room phone.

"What can I do for you, Elliot?"

"How is the case going?"

Cragen sighed, which made Elliot panic more.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But...

--------------------------

**Please review! I am looking for a new title, for this story! Anyone got any ideas, if so, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please read and review!  
I own nothing!!!!**

**

* * *

**  
"I'm sorry Elliot but Casey became a Special Victim. We found her, but she had already been raped and bashed, she's alive and in the ER of Mercy General. Why don't you take Liv downstairs to see her"

Elliot sighed. "Ok then, thanks for the information. I'll take Liv down when she's awake" he said and hung up the phone. 

He felt Olivia stir beside him and whisper. I'm awake, what's going on?" she asked concerned.

Elliot gave her a kiss on the forehead before telling her. "Casey has become a Special Victim. She's downstairs in the Emergency Room"

"Oh my God!' she cried in to Elliot's chest, "I wanna see her"

Elliot nodded and kissed her head. "Ok, baby, let's get you a wheelchair and we'll go down there"

"I don't need a stupid wheelchair"

"I know, Liv, but it's hospital policy"

Olivia sighed and got in to the wheelchair, with some minor protests, before keeping quiet as Elliot wheeled her in to the elevator.

The doors closed and since it was just the two of them, Elliot kneeled down in front of Olivia and rubbed her left thigh. "Honey..."

Olivia looked up at Elliot with tears in her eyes. Is she hiding something? Has she got a secret?

"Honey, are you hiding something?" he asked concerned.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly turned away.

Elliot sighed and stood back up as the doors opened up, once they had reached their floor. He walked behind her, grabbing the handles before wheeling her to Casey's hospital room. Room 23B.

He opened the door, before wheeling Olivia in to the room to see her best friend.

Casey's skin was nearly as pale as the white hospital sheets on the bed; her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Olivia couldn't see the rest of body from below her shoulders due to the hospital bed sheets covering her.

Casey was awake and smiled when she saw Elliot wheel Olivia in.

"Hey Liv" she whispered. Her voice was weak from all the screaming she did, during her horrific attack.

Elliot wheeled Olivia up to the bed, before sitting in the chair.

Olivia held Casey's hand. "Hey Case. I'm so sorry"

Casey slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion. "For what, Liv?" she asked before straightening her neck again, still looking at her best friend in confusion.

"I'm sorry you got attacked" she said before breaking down in to tears.

Casey gently squeezed her sobbing best friend's hand. "Why are you crying, honey?" she asked confused even more.

"What is she hiding? What is this secret making her act out of character all of a sudden? Did Casey's attack bring a terrifying memory?

Elliot and Casey were both confused and concerned with their best friend's out of character behaviour. It only began after Elliot told her about Casey's attack.

Elliot got off the chair and kneeled in front of Olivia, rubbing her left thigh again. "Honey, what are you hiding? It's obviously tearing you up inside"

She didn't say anything, she just looked away  
.  
Elliot sighed and turned to look at Casey. "I'm gonna take her back to her room, Case. We'll see you tomorrow"

Casey nodded in understanding. "Liv, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

Olivia nodded and let go of Casey's hand, before Elliot wheeled her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Olivia's room was quiet, except for Olivia's occasional sniffles.

Upon entering the hospital room, Elliot helped Olivia out of the chair and on to the bed. "Night, Liv, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to leave until Olivia grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave. Please hold me tonight" she begged.

Elliot had only heard her begged like that a few times, and it really worried him, when she did. He got up on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Elliot noticed how tense she was, after a while of holding her close, she began to relax.

"Are you alright now, honey?"

She nodded in to his chest. "Yeah, but please stay"

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Of course, baby" he promised, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Before long Olivia's breathing had evened out, with soft snoring, he knew that she had finally cried herself to sleep. He smiled when he looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful and he ended up drifted off himself. 

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't get a very good response last chapter, but here is the next one. Please read and review!!  
I don't own anything from the show, so please people don't hurt me. Lol!**

* * *

Elliot was woken sometime later to Olivia thrashing about and whimpering in her sleep. He could tell that she was watching something horrific in her nightmare and he thought the only way to save her was to wake her up.

He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her temple, she didn't wake, so as he continued to caress her cheek, he whispered in to her ear. "Liv, honey, wake up. You're safe with me"

She whimpered some more and swung her arm which hit Elliot in the face, right in the jaw, before she finally woke.

Her eyes opened wide and saw Elliot holding his face; she instantly knew that she had just whacked him one in the jaw.

She began to cry even more then she already was. "Oh my God, El, I am so sorry" she whispered before placing her hand on his jaw and rubbed it, in effort to make it feel better.

Elliot gently grabbed her wrist and pulled it away before kissing the back of her hand. "It's ok, honey. But please tell me what is bothering you. You've been acting strange since you found out about Casey's rape" he said gently but firmly.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her neck. Her tears had now finally stopped, but Elliot could tell that she was still scared and upset.

When she didn't answer, Elliot cupped her face with his face and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling away and looking in to her eyes. "Liv, please tell me. Whatever it is I am here for you" he whispered truthfully, his hands still cupping her face.

She let some stray tears fall and Elliot wiped them away.

"When I was 16...I...I was walking home from school with my best friend, Ashley...We were grabbed from behind" she began before breaking down in to tears again.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Olivia laid on her head on his chest and sobbed so hard. It was hard for her to tell of what happened to her and her childhood best friend. She hadn't told anyone the story in about 24 years and it was still too hard to think and talk about it, but she knew that Elliot was there to help her. It's what best friends do.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back to try calming her somewhat and waited till she was to continue with her story.

After 20 minutes of crying, Olivia had finally calmed down as much as she was going to and moved her head before continuing with her story.

She took a deep breath. "We were grabbed by two men and literally thrown in to a black van, we clung on to each other for dear life, and the men each put a white cloth in front of our faces soaked with chloroform...When I woke I was tied to a chair and gagged We were in a dark basement, the only light in the room came from about a dozen candles. I remember overpowering smell of mould, it was horrible. Ashley was tied to a table with no clothes on...I couldn't understand why they were treating Ashley worse then me at the time...I tried to untie the ropes but they were done too tightly..." Olivia was now shaking, like she was really there again and re-living it.  
Elliot sat silently listening, caressing her arm as she began to sob again, but she continued with her story.

"The two men returned with a third. The driver. I didn't hear them enter, so they busted me trying to break free. The man, that I guessed was the ring leader, he grabbed a baseball bat and smacked me across the head and I was knocked out..." she had to take a deep breath, to recompose herself before continuing. "When I woke, the 3 men were staring at me, and I saw that they had roughed Ashley up pretty good, she was covered in bruises... The guy that...hit me with the baseball had an evil grin on his face. He said that he was glad that I had finally woken, it was the first words that I had heard him speak...He...he w-walked over to Ashley and got on top of her. She...s-she was s-screaming. He forced himself in to her and she screamed harder... I ---I remember seeing the blood dripping on to the t-table...it----it was s-so h-horrible. My best friend was getting raped right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to help her" Olivia was crying so hard now that she could barely breathe.

She was having a panic attack. Elliot pressed the call button as he rubbed her back. "Slow down, Liv. Take deep breaths, honey" he whispered.

An older grey haired nurse with glasses walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked before noticing that Olivia was having trouble breathing. "Oh dear...here take this, my dear" she said to Olivia, passing her an oxygen mask and cranking up the oxygen. "Take long, deep breaths" she said softly.

Olivia took long, deep breaths as instructed until she settled down and her breathing was back under control. She went to take off the oxygen mask, but the nurse placed her hand over Olivia's and gently pushed it back down. "You need to keep that on for awhile, sweetie. Ok... You take it easy, the doctor will start her rounds soon, and I'll alert her that you just suffered a panic attack"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you"

The nurse smiled. "That's fine. By the way, my name is Bethany"

Olivia smiled. "I'm guessing you know my name"

The older nurse nodded. "I sure do, Olivia Benson. Your name is on the board along with all the other patients in the ward...Anyway, I better get going. Take it easy"

Olivia nodded and waved goodbye as the nurse left.

Elliot kissed on her on the temple. "Are you ok now, Liv?"

She nodded and snuggled in to his chest as she lifted the oxygen mask from her nose and mouth. "I'll finish my story now"

Elliot shook his head and gently pushed the mask back down on to her face. "Honey, it's too traumatic. It just caused you to have a panic attack"

Olivia sighed. "But I need to finish it. Plus I have this oxygen mask, I'll be ok" she answered stubbornly through the mask, since she knew if she lifted it again, Elliot would push it back down.

Elliot smoothed her hair back from her face. "Ok then. But take deep breaths if having trouble breathing again and keep the mask on"  
Olivia nodded before continuing her story, like she wanted. "When he finished raping her, the 2nd man had a turn and then the 3rd man, I kept trying to untie the ropes but I couldn't. As the 3rd man was raping Ashley, the 1st man caught me trying to break free again. He began hitting me again and said if I made another attempt of trying to untie the ropes that he would kill Ashley..." she was beginning to have trouble breathing again and Elliot noticed.

"Long deep breaths, Liv, remember"

Olivia nodded and took long deep breaths again of the precious oxygen that the mask was delivering to her. When she had her breathing under control again, she continued. She was determined to finish it and Elliot knew it.

"When the 3rd man had finish, the 1st man told me to stop crying and knocked me out again with the baseball bat. When I woke again, two of the men were standing on the opposite side of the table. And the 1st man told me to say goodbye to Ashley. Ashley and I were both crying. We kept saying 'I love you' to each other. We had grown up together and were the best of friends. One year we even dated twin brothers. I had started going out with a guy and when I found out he had a twin, I introduced him to her. She knew that she was about to die and I knew it too, and I couldn't stop it. I closed my eyes, but they made me watch as both of the man standing beside the table, each grabbed a knife from behind them and started stabbing her over and over again" she managed to get out, before sobbing and needing to take more deep breaths of the oxygen.

Elliot couldn't believe what she had to witness as a teenager. He held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back in effort to provide some comfort, but it wasn't helping much. "Shh, Liv. It's ok; it's ok, honey. Have you ever spoken to anyone about this?"

She lifted her head. "No. I haven't told anyone besides the police when they questioned me in the hospital and my mom. She kept me home from school for a month and kept bugging me to see a therapist, but I refused" she answered truthfully.

"How long did the men keep you?" he asked cautiously.

She took two deep breaths before answering. "They held and tortured me for two days before just letting me go. I thought it was weird, when they came and grabbed me before taking me outside and told me to go back home to my mother. It took me two hours to get home, I walked the whole way. As soon as my mom saw me walk in to the house, she rushed me to Mt Sinai hospital. I had never seen her so panicked and relieved at the same time"

Elliot was about to respond to that when the doctor entered and noticed that Olivia's monitor was beeping.

"Olivia, you need to settle down, your blood pressure is through the roof...if it doesn't go down shortly, I will have to sedate you" she said softly but firmly, "Nurse Bethany has already informed me about the panic attack"

Olivia nodded, but wasn't calming down.

The doctor sighed. "I'm gonna sedate you, honey. You need to calm and rest"

Olivia nodded, still safely in Elliot's arms.

"Ok, I'll return in a minute" she said and left.

She returned two minutes later with a needle filled with a sedative. Elliot gently rolled up Olivia's sleeve, since she had a sweater on over her gown, because she was cold. Olivia had a fear of needles, so she turned her head in to Elliot's chest.

"Honey, don't tense up, it will hurt more. You need to relax" The young doctor spoke softly.

Olivia nodded and tried her best to relax as the doctor injected the sedative in to her arm.

"Good job, it's over now, Olivia. Now get some rest"

Olivia nodded and yawned as she felt her eyes drooping. The sedative was taking effect and before she knew it, she was out like a light in the safety of Elliot's big strong arms.

* * *

**Wow, I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review for the next chapter!!!**


End file.
